In general, earphones are a type of speakers worn on ears of a user to output audio and are used in wired or wireless connection with a multimedia player such as a radio receiver, an MP3 player, a mobile phone, a personal computer, or a laptop.
The user who wears the earphones in ear canals concentrates on audio reproduced by the multimedia player or, mostly, does something else, e.g., working, reading, studying, or exercising, while listening to music.
However, when the user listens to audio by wearing the earphones in the ear canals, ambient sound may not be easily heard and thus the user may not recognize a danger.
Particularly, a user who is exercising, e.g., jogging or hiking, or walking with the earphones in may not hear ambient sound and thus may have an accident due to collision with a vehicle or another pedestrian.
In addition, when the user uses the earphones on a high volume for a long time, a negative influence may be exerted on eardrums and, in worse cases, the eardrums may rupture or hearing loss may be caused.
Typically, ear devices are divided into accessories such as earrings and piercings, and fixtures for fixing earphones to ears of a user.
As an ear device for fixing an earphone to an ear of a user, the present applicant has proposed Patent Document 1. However, the ear device of Patent Document 1 may be easily separated due to violent motion of the user or impact.
In addition, using the ear device of Patent Document 1, parts suitable for various usages of the user should be separately purchased and the earphone may not be easily worn.
Furthermore, a conventional earphone should be pressed and inserted into an ear canal and thus pain and itchiness may be caused by the insertion pressure.
Therefore, the present applicant proposes herein an ear device for fixing an earphone and capable of firmly fixing the earphone to an ear of a user without inserting the earphone into an ear canal, and of allowing the user to hear ambient sound to prevent an accident while listening to audio.